Conventionally, the paper drip method has been widely accepted as a coffee serving method that enables one to enjoy genuine coffee in an easy-to-prepare manner. This paper drip method typically allows several cups of coffee to be extracted at a time.
On the other hand, more and more people live alone these days and the number of people in one family has been reduced, for example, due to an increase in the number of nuclear families and a drop in birth rate. Thus, in place of the conventional paper drip method that is basically adapted to extract several cups of coffee, such disposable drip bags that are intended to extract one cup of coffee in an easy-to-prepare manner have been available in various product types in the market.
Among other things, now available is a drip bag in a simple structure that can be manufactured at low costs. The drip bag has a bag body made of a water permeable filtering sheet and paper plate hook members that are adhered to the outer surfaces of the two opposing face sheets of the bag body, with the hook members formed in a special shape (Patent Literature 1).
As shown in FIG. 9, according to the drip bag 1X, hook parts 11X of hook members 10X are pulled out from a bag body 2 so as to hook the hook parts 11X on a cup 200. This allows the drip bag 1X to be easily set to the cup 200 with the opening 3 of the bag body 2 kept open.